fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Varys
Varys, also called the Spider, is a Lysene eunuch, who serves as Master of Whisperers to King Aerys II Targaryen and then Robert Baratheon, as well as his sons, Joffrey and Tommen. Appearance and Character Varys is plump, bald and effeminate. He powders his face and often smells of lilac. He has soft, white hands. His clothes are often in outrageous colours, always made of comfortable materials, such as silks, damasks and velvets. He also wears soft slippers that allow him to walk without making any sound. He comes across as obsequious, squeamish, cowardly and mysterious. He is a vastly intelligent man underneath, and has proven to be very difficult to predict. A master of disguise and evasion, Varys proved impossible to find after he disappeared from King's Landing with Tyrion, and when he resurfaced nobody detected him until it was too late. History Varys was born in Lys as a slave. He served as an apprentice to a troupe of mummers, who travelled around the Free Cities, Oldtown and King's Landing. During a stay in Myr he was bought by a man. He was given a potion by the man that paralysed him, but did nothing to dull his senses. He then cut away Varys' manhood by the stem before throwing it in the fire. The man then told Varys that he should die, throwing him out on the street. Varys determined to stay alive out of spite. He resorted to prostitution and thieving as a way to survive, soon becoming the best thief in all of Myr. He was then forced out by a rival and forced to flee to Pentos. It was here that he met the young sellsword known as Illyrio Mopatis. There they struck up a deal, with Varys stealing information and then Illyrio saying that he would retrieve it for his patrons. Varys gained an infamous reputation in the Free Cities, and soon the talents that he possessed came to the ears of King Aerys II Targaryen, who no longer trusted his son, wife or Hand. It was Varys that recommended that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen may be using the Tourney of Harrenhal as an opportunity to gather support for his claim as king. This claim was the reason that King Aerys left King's Landing for the first time since the Defiance of Duskendale. When Tywin Lannister arrived at the gates of King's Landing claiming that he was there to bend the knee, it was Varys that counselled the king to leave the gates closed. Aerys, however, opened them on the recommendation of Grand Maester Pycelle. Varys was then pardoned by the new king, Robert Baratheon. Varys claimed to be loyal to the Baratheons, but he also claimed to have sneaked the young baby Aegon Targaryen across the Narrow Sea. He then gave Aegon to Jon Connington, who he kept alive, although he did pretend that the man died. He also acquired Ser Jorah Mormont as one of his spies. Books A Game of Thrones Varys sends a letter to Robert Baratheon telling him of the marriage between Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo. Category:Characters Category:Eunuchs Category:Slaves Category:Prostitutes Category:House Targaryen retainers Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing retainers Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:Characters from the Free Cities Category:Master of Whisperers Category:Retainers of Aerys II Targaryen Category:Retainers of Robert I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Joffrey I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Tommen I Baratheon Category:Retainers of Aegon Targaryen